The present invention concerns docking stations for portable computers.
Generally a portable computer, such as a notebook computer, a laptop computer or a palm top computer, is optimized to reduce size and weight. This often requires tradeoffs, for example, in the size of the display and keyboard, as well as the number and types of ports which are implemented.
One way to increase the versatility of portable computers is to provide for a docking station. The docking station when connected to a portable computer provides for a number of different types of ports. These ports are used, for example, to drive a large monitor, communicate with various peripherals provide connection to a network, and so on. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,714 issued to Collins Tsai, et al, for "Docking Apparatus for a Portable Computer."
The docking station may reside in a permanent location with ports connected to various devices. When "at the office" a user can take advantage of the power of a full desktop computer by connecting the portable computer to the docking station. When "on the road" the user has the advantage of a light weight and small sized personal computer.
Docking stations, while useful, have several significant drawbacks. For example, they are generally bulky mechanical devices that consume desktop space. They require costly mechanical and electrical interconnects. They are difficult to develop electrically due to electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) requirements beyond the requirements of portable computers. In addition, each time there is a change in the physical dimensions of a successive generation of portable computers, it is generally necessary to utilize a new docking station which is designed specifically to interact with the new generation of portable computers.